narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tokuma Hyūga
Name I created this as Tokuma Hyūga because unlike Fū and Torune, we have no reason to believe this is a codename, or that this isn't his name. Is it ok to leave it as this, or do we need to move it to Tokuma? Omnibender - Talk - 20:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I honestly think it's fine. It's not even like this was an ANBU group are anything to which we could presume it to be a fake name. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 20:50, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Image I have an image of him. But I don't know if you like it. (I don't know what licence to put it under) --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 19:40, April 8, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :Not a good image if it has next in it. Try looking at some of the previous chapters for a better shot. Also an image like this from teh manga would get this: Summary Licensing Taken from Hakinu's userpage. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 19:46, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks. Imma delete it. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 19:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Episode 261 Why was his image changed? That image has a very weird angle, and his previous image was excellent. Omnibender - Talk - 02:03, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Editor claimed it was "brighter" even though it looks like the tower of Pisa. I suppose this would go without saying but I also preferred the former image. It was darker yes and they've changed his colour scheme but it was straight and centric etc.---Cerez365™ (talk) 20:48, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Branch house? In the Hyūga Clan page, it says Tokuma is a branch house member. Where did it say that in the series? Yatanogarasu 21:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose it was assumed but we really don't know and since the page divides the members into houses i don't think it can be helped. The most we can do is make a note of it on the page until it's revealed if any at all--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:49, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Invasion of Pain when the invasion starts, there is this group of guys playing cards and one is a Hyuga who tries to use his Byakugan to cheat. Can he be Tokuma? He has the same insignia on his outfit's shoulders as those guys (talk) 11:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :I already did that before: the moderators removed it. Unless we can have verifiable sources that this particular Hyūga is indeed Tokuma, I'd suggest leaving it at that. Besides, Tokuma had longer sideburns that are tied, while the one playing with cards has none. Magatama90 (talk) 11:59, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Best Byakugan Going through mangahelpers, I found a freelance translator that goes over Mangastream's translations and fixes their mistakes. In this case, apparently the Aburame clan member called Tokuma's Byakugan the best of the Hyuuga clan. Quote on quote, ' 「日向一の白眼」 literally translates to "The Hyuuga's #1 Byakugan" ' I wouldn't dare change it without bringing it up first. Is this translation more accurate? http://mangahelpers.com/forum/showthread.php?t=65417&page=2 [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 14:22, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Good one, thank you for bringing this up. It's a correct translation and I completely overlooked it. The Aburame member does indeed call Tokuma's Byakugan the best in the Hyūga clan. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:26, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Shouldn't Neji Hyūga have the best Byakugan? --NaruHina fan (talk) 03:00, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Why? ''~SnapperT '' 03:32, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: Since Neji had been hailed as having the strongest Byakugan since part one, being a genius who mastered all the Hyuga techniques, etc.? Neji was hyped to have the strongest Byakugan. --NaruHina fan (talk) 22:15, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Neji was said to be a genius, but I don't recall it ever being said that his Byakugan was the strongest of the entire clan. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:18, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Shounennn you got some splainin' to do =\ --Cerez365 (talk) 23:23, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::ShounenSuki are you sure that muta said tokuma has the BEST byakugan, i mean, i'm no good at japanese but still most sites say, "TOKUMA, A BYAKUGAN OF YOUR CALIBER SHOULD BE ABLE TO SEE THE STUFF DOWN THERE". Cerez has a point. Can you please explain. I thought NEJI had the best byakugan. Hiashi calls him the heir of the byakugan or something :Hiashi lamented that it was tragic for someone so talented to be born into the branch house because they cannot become heirs. Neji's father said he was blessed with talent but that doesn't mean that he has the best byakugan it might just mean that overall he is very talented (in both byakugan use and the clan's taijutsu style). But Tokuma could have the strongest byakugan meaning sight alone.--Cerez365 (talk) 12:40, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I am very sure that Muta said that Tokuma had the best Byakugan in the Hyūga clan. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:05, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Tokuma Hyūga's English Voice On the DVD's English Credits it say's that Tokuma Hyūga is voiced by Patrick Seitz. Ichigo341578926 (talk) 18:00, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Team Orochimaru Could he be the same Hyuga on Ankos Genin Team? hes around the same age as her and is on her team quite often. and IIRC hes the only Hyuga with brown hair (if both are the same.)--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 08:39, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :After a little research, I would have to say that Tokuma is not Team Orochimaru Hyūga, but more likely Hoheto Hyūga is the one. Here's my reasoning: :The hair of Team Oro!Hyūga in manga is light-toned, while Tokuma's hair is dark-toned, so that crosses Tokuma out. :Hoheto, on the other hand, has not only light-toned hair in manga, but his hair style is also closer to Team Oro!Hyūga. :The ages of Anko and Hoheto are also closer than Anko and Tokuma, since Part II! Anko is around 27-28 and Hoheto is 29 while Tokuma is 25 according to Jin no Sho. :Also, Tokuma is certainly not the only Hyūga with brown hair(Hoheto, Hiashi, Hanabi, Hizashi, Neji, Kō...). In fact, the only named Hyūga clan members that don't have brown hair are Hinata(dark blue) and Natsu(dark green, also anime only). :So in conclusion, I would say Hoheto is more likely to be Team Oro!Hyūga than Tokuma.--JouXIII (talk) 13:51, February 4, 2016 (UTC)